


Sweet Temptation

by red07



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff and Smut, M/M, trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red07/pseuds/red07
Summary: Haise could not believe to see Juuzo looking like a doll with his heavy make-up. He admitted that the Rank 1 officer was pretty even without make-up but seeing him with extended eyelashes and lighter shade of pink lipstick made his heart flutter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert: This story is on Tokyo Ghoul:Re timeline, do not proceed further if you haven't read it yet.
> 
> Haise is actually me, confessing my love to Juuzou. Jk. They make a good pair honestly <3

 

Haise immediately opened his door after the doorbell rang. He was expecting Juuzou together with his squad member Hanbee, but much to his surprise - Juuzou came alone with shopping bags on his hands.

 

“Hello Haise!” Juuzou excitedly greeted.

 

“Welcome Juuzou! You came earlier than expected,” he welcomed him with open arms.

 

Juuzou went to check the other male’s pockets to see if there were candies for him as he always confess his undying love for sweets in the CCG. After finding nothing on Haise’s pockets, Juuzou went straight to the living room frowning.

 

“Come on, don’t give me that look. I prepared strawberry shortcake just for you.”

 

Haise sat beside the smaller male and pinch him in the cheeks, “You should control your cravings Juuzou.”

 

He pinched him harder.  “The undercover might fail if you’ll become fat before the operation,” he added.

 

Haise and Juuzou’s squads were assigned to infiltrate the ghoul restaurant that was serving humans and ghouls as food. Juuzou and Tooru would be dressing as women as part of the plan to seize Big Mama. Since Haise also disguised as a woman during the mission with the nutcracker, the CCG asked Juuzou to cooperate with him to finalize the details of his makeover.

 

Juuzou took Haise’s hands off of him. His cheeks became flush either due to the pinching or because Haise has touched his face.

 

“You know Haise,” he cleared his throat.

 

“I’m still pretty even if I become fat,” he declared.

 

He crossed his arms and pretended to be mad at Haise.

 

“Of course you are,” the older male smiled.

 

Haise went straight to the kitchen to get a piece of shortcake to make up with Juuzou but before he handed it over, he asked Juuzou to change into the girl clothing so they could start their agenda for the day.

 

The older male was sitting in the couch, waiting for Juuzou to finish fixing himself. He was wiggling his feet in the air, humming a merry song, and tasting the shortcake that he made.

 

 _Juuzou would love this._ He said to himself.

 

Juuzou surprised his colleague from his back, covering Haise’s eyes and jumping to his lap.

 

“Keep you eyes closed!” he ordered.

 

He fixed his frilly dress and switched on a comfortable position on the top of Haise.

 

“How dare you eat alone without me,” he hissed.

 

Even though Haise was still closing his eyes, he could feel that Juuzou was frowning. But aside from Juuzou’s tantrums, he could also feel the other’s warm legs on his lap with the frilly clothing covering his hands on the couch.

 

“Because you’re so slow and I’m hungry,” he defended himself.

 

“Can I open my eyes now?” he requested.

 

“You will not open your eyes until tomorrow,” Juuzou hissed.

 

“But I want to see you,” Haise continued.

 

“Fine!”

 

Haise could not believe to see Juuzo looking like a doll with his heavy make-up. He admitted that the Rank 1 officer was pretty even without make-up but seeing him with extended eyelashes and lighter shade of pink lipstick made his heart flutter. The thin strap of Juuzou’s small Victorian dress also complimented the stiches on his pale skin which made Haise difficult to resist himself from biting his coworker’s neck.

 

Juuzou took a bite of the strawberry shortcake that sat on the coffee table. Its sweetness exploded on his mouth which made him twitch on Haise’s lap.

 

Haise kept on sweating from the heat of the moment as Juuzou was still bouncing on his lap.

 

 _Juuzou please stop._ He told himself.

 

He was thinking that he should order Juuzou to sit on the couch instead but making such command would make the other even grumpier and might even throw a tantrum afterwards.

 

“Hey Haise,” Juuzou called.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don’t want to offend you, but I feel a bulge underneath me,” he boldly stated.  

 

Haise was thinking of a proper response since the younger male has no concept of infatuation, love or even sex.

 

“Hmm… That’s because I find you pretty,” confessed Haise.

 

Juuzou was often told that he’s beautiful but when Haise said it in front of him, butterflies went flying on his stomach.

 

“I know,” he whispered, eyes looking the other direction.

 

“And you’re even prettier in that dress,” Haise added.

 

He leaned closer to Juuzou giving him a peck on the lips. Juuzou flushed which made Haise to be more excited than earlier. He gave the other another peck as he slowly crawled his hands on Juuzou’s thighs. He showered Juuzou with sweet kisses until the other reciprocated. He placed his hands on Juuzou’s hips and pushed him on and off him, creating a grinding motion on his lap.

 

“Haise…” Juuzou mumbled.

 

The older male could feel the heat from Juuzou’s body and as he could not resist himself, he hugged Juuzou tighter and wet his own lips and licked Juuzou’s lower lip.

 

“Haise, I’m not a cake,” he said shyly.

 

“Yes you are,” he whispered.

 

As Juuzou continued grinding on Haise, he let out a soft moan out of his lips which signaled Haise to explore the other’s mouth with his tongue. He sucked the soul out of Juuzou and wrestle with the its tongue.

 

“Juuzou you’re so sweet,” he giggled.

 

He next traveled his tongue on the stiches on Juuzo’s neck. He was sucking forcefully that the cuts became freshly open. His other eye turned into a ghoul’s after tasting Juuzou’s blood from the cuts.

 

He let go off Juuzou and confessed, “Juuzou, I’m so sorry but I want to eat you.”

 

Juuzou swings the fork on the table and directed it to Haise.

 

“Stop it Haise! I can kill you with this fork you know. I’m a Rank 1 Investigator now,”

 

“No!” Haise interrupted.

 

“I meant, I want to have sex with you,” he grinned.

 

He grabbed Juuzo’s hands, which let go of the fork, and placed it on his chest. He requested the younger male to open up his shirt buttons while he was kissing the other’s neck. Haise placed his right hand under Juuzo’s underwear.

 

“What are you doing?” asked Juuzou.

 

“I’m preparing you,” he said.

 

“Am I the cake now?”

 

“Yes you are Juuzou.”

 

Haise entered his one finger on Juuzou. The younger male let out a moan and hugged Haise with head buried on his shoulders.

 

“Don’t be scared,” Haise lifted Juuzo’s head and lean forward for a kiss. Juuzou kissed him deeply while Haise was adding another finger into him.

 

“Ahhh,” Juuzou was burning red from the heat of his body. Like what the other male did to him, he also kissed his neck while undressing Haise.

 

Haise hugged him tightly and pushed inside him forcefully while adding another finger.

 

“It hurts,” Juuzou shouted.

 

Haise kissed him deeply, swallowing all his fears and replacing it with warm soft hands on the back of his neck.

 

“Are you still afraid?” he asked.

 

“Are you going to eat me?” Juuzoo asked.

 

“Nope, I’m making love with you,” he confessed.

 

He opened up his pants, releasing his erection from his boxers. He let out his full length and carried Juuzoo a few centimeters above him.

 

“Do you want to make love with me?” he asked for Juuzou’s permission.

 

“I..” the younger hesitated.

 

“I won’t do it if Juuzoo would hate me,” he clarified.

 

“No.. I..”

 

Haise kissed him and wiped the tears from his eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry” he showered him with kisses and hugged him.

 

“I will never do it again,” Haise calmed down and his eyes returned to normal.

 

Juuzou pecked him on the lips and hugged him back.

 

“I’m not scared anymore since its Haise,” he answered.

 

Haise smiled at him and gave him a deep kiss. Juuzou was drowned under Haise’s passionate kisses and let him fall further down the abyss of desire when he cupped on Haise’s face and sang his go signal.

 

“Haise, let’s make love.”

 

Haise felt a warm sensation on his chest and flushed seeing Juuzou smiling at him.

 

He smiled back, kissed Juuzou on the forehead and launched himself inside.

 

“Haise…”

 

The older male thrust in slow motion as he looked the younger in the eye. He held his waist carefully and slowly pounded on the other.

 

Juuzou arced his back from the sensation. Haise supported his back and licked his nipples. Juuzou moaned louder and panted in every thrust as he could feel Haise inside him. The other gradually added force and raised his speed. Juuzou completely lost his strength and leaned forward to Haise, burying his face on the other’s shoulder. As Haise felt Juuzou’s warm breath and panting, he proceeded to thrust further and came inside of Juuzou. He kissed the younger male and cleaned him with the tissue from the coffee table. Juuzou placed his head on Haise’s shoulder while the other held his hand.

 

“Haise,” he called.

 

“Yes?” he answered.

 

“Do you like sweets now?” he asked.

 

“I like Suzuya Juuzou better,” he professed and kissed the other on the forehead.

 

“I like Sasaki Haise too! But I like the candies better,” he chuckled.

 

Haise pinched him and then he giggled as their laughter filled the room.

 


End file.
